


Excuse you, He does exist

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Solangelo- established relationship, Will Solace Protection Squad, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever word spread out that Will's engaged to a hot Italian debonair, people would refuse to believe and downright meddle with his 'non-existing love life' and try to play cupid. Well then, they can just leave there jaws hanging as he goes and make-out with his fiancé. Mortals AU. Solangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lou Ellen

**Author's Note:**

> I think, most of the time, it had always been Nico's friends being the meddlesome ones when it comes to his love life and I just want to write with the concept of "what if it was Will's friends?"
> 
> Will's friends messing with his love life.
> 
> Will's friends sticking their noses on places they shouldn't.
> 
> Will Solace Protection Squad
> 
> Will's friends giving Nico the shovel talk.
> 
> Will Solace and his ever annoying friends but he sticks with them anyways.
> 
> Will Solace and friends.

"Wow. You do know how to pick the phone and answer. That's some kind of achievement even by your standards, Solace. Can you visualize it too? Me totally slow clapping and going hip hip hoorah?"

"Did you just call to go all sassy and sarcastic on me, Lou?" Will spoke from the other line. "No, Hey Will I know it's too sudden to tell but I actually miss you and your coolness. Why did you even have to leave? I found out that I can't function in this world without you"

"Oh shut up. Why didn't you tell me your back? If I hadn't bumped on Kayla during my early morning jog I wouldn't have known that my platonic soul mate is back from his untimely escapades to god knows where"

"Since when did the idea of early morning jogs appealed to you? And it wasn't untimely. My dad's batch reunion came up and he dragged me along, remember?" It was true, Will had been in Italy accompanying his dad. Why Apollo chose Will from his numerous amount of siblings, he doesn't really want to know. Besides, something really good ended up within his impromptu trip so he's not really complaining.

"And what kind of reunion took six months?" Lou's voice is loaded with hints of mischief and disbelief which didn't settle all too well with Will at all. It only indicated that his friend would start prying on everything "There's something else you're not telling me. We've been friends since grade school, Will and I would know if you would even dare try lying or keeping something from me. Remember that time during third grade when you've got an acci-"

"Okay we do not talk about that incident anymore, Lou" Will was quick to cut his friend mid-sentence before she stared doing flashbacks of every single embarrassing moment that ever happened in his life. Which, Will can't even deny, is actually quite a lot. "Besides, how can you even be sure I am hiding something? For all you know I could have been simply touring Italy just because I feel like doing so and lost track of time and-"

"Will Solace" Lou said his name in a certain kind of tone that meant official business. The girl had always been the happy-go-lucky type that rarely goes all serious but whenever she does people knew not to mess with her "You better start talking"

"Fine. You got me. Something else did happen"

"I knew it. Spill now or I'll force it out of you." As if Lou wouldn't try using other methods to satisfy her curiosity if Will as much attempt to avoid the whole topic altogether. And knowing Lou Ellen, if she wants to know something, she would definitely get her nose sniffing into every single nook and crooks up until she deems herself satisfied.

"If I tell you, promise not to freak out?"

"That depends on what you'll be confessing, dear child"

"Don't make it sound like I've sinned or something. Just promise me first, Lou."

"Fine. Honor's code, no freaking out or my tongues getting cut" Will was pretty sure the girl had rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so the thing is, I met this hot Italian man who I'm currently now engaged with and we've been touring the seas this couple of months to celebrate. We just had to cut it off since we realized not even our parents actually knew of the whole engagement thing and so... well you get the idea"

Thump!

"What was that noise?"

"..."

"Lou? Are you still there?"

"..."

"Lou? Okay you're starting to worry me"

"..."

"Hey, Lou Ellen are -THUMP!- there's that noise again? Are you okay? What just happened? Damn it Lou Ellen, answer me now" Will spoke while undoubtedly starting to have a panic attack. "Lou? That's it, I'm calling 911!"

Will heard muffled giggling from the other line.

"Okay, you're starting to really freak me out"

"I'm so- bwahaha! -rry, William! You engaged? Pffft! Nice one, where'd you get it from? Your joke totally overdid one of Cecil's!"

Will let out a frustrated whimper. Really, so much for worrying. "I told you no freaking out"

"Solace, it's not freaking out. It's laughing at your incredibly made up story of you being engaged and to an Italian man if all people'

"So much for being my best friend. I am really insulted. Thanks a lot and oh, he's very much real if you would like to know"

Annoyed, he hang up.

* * *

 Will Solace glared at the phone as if it was the bane of his existence.

"Are you alright, Amore?" A seductive Italian voice echoed into the room as a pair of well-toned arms, though still smaller in comparison to his, wrapped around Will's hips. Usually, since Will is the taller one of the two, he would be the one hugging from behind but it never meant not liking being the one cuddled.

"Nico, why are you awake? It's still early and don't you hate early mornings? "

"I'm unconsciously seeking your body heat during my sleep and I woke up after I felt nothing" Nico di Angelo admitted as Will spun him around to properly kiss him on the lips. "So who are you talking to?"

"Lou Ellen who just so happen to not believe me after I told her that I'm actually engaged" Will pouted before contemplating "Maybe I should disown her? Find a new friend that's more likely to believe me"

Nico's chuckle, something that sounded musical to Will's ears, echoed throughout the room. "I don't think you would really want to do that. Isn't Lou your closest friend?"

"Yes and Cecil too. And, you're right, that girl is practically my girl soulmate in a platonic way. Besides, she's got tons of embarrassing secrets about me and I would like to keep her in close distance for safety measures. Not that she's actually even the least bit subtle with exploiting my secrets even with my own presence"

"Yeah, you go do that later but for now, let's go back to bed? Hm?"

"Aww, does my Nico miss my beautiful body that much?" Will started teasing earning him a glare from the other. "Don't worry, I'm all yours~ heart, body and soul~"

Nico half glared and half looked really desperate "Just get in the bed and cuddle with me. Come on, big bear!"

Will laughed rather fondly as he let the other drag him back to bed.

* * *

 "Hey, Lou"

"Thanks a lot for hanging up on me, Will Solace. Some friend you are"

"Some friend you are too and that's for laughing at me. It's true by the way"

"What? You having an Italian fiance? Oh please, Solace! My stomach still hurts from earlier"

"Serves you right' Will scoffed as he waited for his best friend's giggles to die down before dropping the bomb. "Nico wants to meet you by the way"

"Nico? Who is Nico?"Lou immediately straightened herself and sat on her couch, full attention now on the conversation.

"My fiancé" Will spoke in a 'duh' tone.

"Good Lord, Will if you're that desperate for a love life that you made yourself a pretend boy, I can always hook you up with some real ones"

"You are starting to really annoy me, Lou. He is real and he's perfect just so you know'

"Fine, whatever will make you happy and sleep peacefully at night, sunny boy. I'll play along and meet your imaginary Italian fiancé"

"For how many times. Nico is not _imaginary!_ but fine meet as up at our favorite resto at seven"

"Not gonna believe until you give me proof"

"Then I can't wait to tell you, _I told you so"_ Will mocked childishly causing Lou to actually snort at her friend's behavior. She can't wait for tonight.

* * *

 Turns out, Nico really does exist and Lou can't help herself but stare at the man with great Italian features. The man, almost a head smaller than Will had the darkest pair of brown eyes and a complexion that looked a lot paler in comparison to Will's tanned one but it seemed to fit him rather perfectly. He's also slightly a bit on the skinny side compared to Will's rather leaned body. And damn those skinny jeans. Lou Ellen had never met a man who can perfectly rock a pair of skinny jeans until now.

Also, she's now kind of wanting to smack the mocking smirk out of Will's face.

"Finally. A pleasure to meet you, Lou" The girl almost gaped at her friend, eyes shining with disbelief. Who knew that Will really did acquire himself a fiancé? Ever since the incident with his last boyfriend, they had been urging him to go on dates and find potential boyfriends but Will had always turned them down.

Then there he went, off on a trip to Italy and then going back carrying a fiancé as a souvenir.

Seems legit. Where does she wait in line to get one?

"You're not imaginary..." Lou managed to mumble to herself before managing to be compose and act all Lou Ellen. "Nice to meet you in person though I only knew about you're existence in less than twenty four hours. As you might know, I'm Lou Ellen a.k.a Will's friend since grade school. If you want anything juicy and embarrassing about Will, I'm the one to run into. We can always arranged certain fiancé privilege which meant I can give you discount up to twenty percent, thirty within specific conditions. I do Christmas sales and bonuses too"

Nico sent her a mischievous grin much to Will's chagrin. This is so not what he'd want for a conversation starter. And of course, Lou Ellen won't pass out on the opportunity of making money out of him.

"Looking forward to doing business with you then, Lou"

"Give me your number, quick. We can talk embarrassing stories about Will whenever" Lou handed her phone at Nico and smirked triumphantly at the look of pure terror on Will's face as Nico added his contacts. The devilish smile did not fade as the girl took a photo out from her wallet "And as a token of this wonderfully blooming friendship, have this photo of Will taken when he was six"

"Wha-"

Much to Will's horror, it was a photo of him actually missing his two upper front teeth and grinning widely in front of the camera and with a pink cotton candy in hand. He was even wearing jumpers with teddy bear prints on it. To make it more embarrassing, his other hand is doing an actual peace sign and a yellow balloon with a smiley face had been tied around his wrist.

It was a really, really embarrassing photo of him.

"I thought I got rid if that photo!" Will said in protest as he reached for the item way from Nico's palm. It would have been easy knowing his arms are relatively longer than the other but the other customers are starting to look and Will doesn't really want to create a scene. Trying to get it subtly is getting way too hard by now.

"You actually look cute" Nico stated with a smirk as he gently waved the photo away from Will. "This photo is definitely a keeper"

"I've got more where that came from. You should get a copy of when he was forced to dress as Alice in Wonderland for Halloween. That one is best seller"

"You got yourself a regular" Much to Will's further horror, they did a professional business handshake.

"Hey!" Will half glared at the two, about to protest but stopped when he saw the glimmer on Nico's eyes. Fine, if it makes the other happy... even if it's about Will's most embarrassing moments in life, he can look past it and maybe even laugh about it with him. Yeah that sound's nice.

That doesn't mean he'll like it that much though. Will let out and uncharacteristically childish pout. Beside him, Nico can't help but be amused at his actions before cupping both his cheeks and placing a quick kiss on the lips to appease him. "Sorry, I just don't want to pass this opportunity because it's another way of getting to know you a lot better"

Will finally smiled "Well, if you look at it that way..."

Nico let out a small laugh "You are such a big Dork" He then initiated another kiss, only this time a lot longer than the last one. Fine, if Will would get lots of kisses out of it, Nico can have his embarrassing photos.

Lou faked a cough, breaking the two from their public display of affection. Will sent an apologetic smile but Lou mainly shrugged it off and motioned that she doesn't particularly care that much "So, since I'm the invited one. Your treat, guys"

She soon found herself motioning for the two to pick the menu and order something before her eyes flashed dangerously at the couple. Okay, so maybe Will having a fiancé is a surprise but that doesn't mean the she can't meddle with her best friend's life as usual, like how she had done on most days.

"Sit straight and spill. I want all the details. Leave something out and it'll be regretful. Now how did the two of you met? When did you get engaged? Who tops? Who bottoms? Do you change positions? Do any of you got some weird kinks? Is it tr-"

"Seriously Lou, I thought we're past the point of messing with each other's lovelife?" Will raised a brow at his friend "And stop getting too personal on the questions"

"Since when have we ever had that conversation? I did it on Cecil's and I'll do it with yours" Lou sent out a devious smirk "Also, getting personal is a normal thing. It's called best friend's privilege"

"That doesn't exist "

"It does, Solace"

"Not on us it doesn't"

"It does now. So shut up"

"Why you! Why are you even my friend again?"

"Because I'm far too cool it's overflowing that I decided to share some of iy to you" Lou Ellen flipped a few strands of her hair. "You're welcome by the way'

"Wow, Lou egotistical much?' The girl widened her eyes in mock horror.

"That is hurtful, William,"

"Hey, we do not use the full name!" Lou Ellen simply stuck her tongue out.

Nico simply watched with amusement as the two bicker it out like grade schoolers. "You two are really close, I see"

That stopped the two . Lou gave Nico another overall staredown.

"Will can be pretty annoying at times but he's a great friend. You know, I think I like you so far but if you dare hurt him, I won't hesitate hurting you back. I am very good at blackmailing people. Thought you should know"

"Lou!" Will chided before sending Nico an apologetic look.

"It's fine, Will. I'm glad someone cares for you a lot" Nico chuckled and gave Will a quick kiss for assurance before facing Lou.

"Don't worry, I won't"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this for far too long.

"I need more details!"

"Lou Ellen, it's like five in the morning!" Will opened the door with a scowl and voice full of irritation. His a morning person, sure enough but even he would go all mad and wanting to kill the the very person who woke him up during an ungodly hour of the day. It's too early even by his standards.

And it was a Sunday, he was supposed to be lying on bed and cuddling with Nico all he wanted.

But no. Lou Ellen just had to ruin everything.

"Oh come on! I haven't slept much for the past nights because I thirst for details! If it keeps going on, I might have serious health issues. Do you want me to have serious health issues?"

Will was unaffected "Right now? yes"

Lou playfully shoved him back inside "Come on, just give me more details. Look, I even took care of breakfast" She pointed towards the several brown paper bags she had laid on the floor.

"Fine, I still hate you for this but since you bought breakfast, I'll keep tolerating you for another day"

"...so?"

"Wait in the kitchen, I'll wake Nico up"

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea, Jake" Nyssa warned her half-brother as Jake dialed a number written on a crumpled piece of paper.

"Nah, you'll see soon enough how much Will would thank me for this" Jake shrugged the other out and had his phone to his ear.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it. You shouldn't do it, Jake"

"Nonsense, Nyssa. Now, I love you but shut up, it's ringing"

Nyssa let out a sigh "Don't tell me I didn't warn you"

"Yeah, yeah... Oh hey, Paolo it's me Jake from the club. Listen, I need to ask you a favor"

* * *

"So let me elaborate a few things as I understand them" Lou raised a finger "You didn't exactly like each other the first time you met"

Both nodded simultaneously.

"He's too much happiness and sunshine. It's blinding and irritating'"

"And he's too cold and not sociable. It's saddening and worrisome"

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes at their reasons "Wow, you guys are weirdos"

"Gee, thanks" Will had thrown a sofa pillow at her which she expertly dodged.

"Anytime" Lou had let out a smirk before continuing "But then again, all of a sudden you had a drinking bond over your mutual hatred with having been dragged into the reunion and that's also the first time you two have had sex"

Nico grunted in response while Will gave a brief nod

"Also, that it's more like a drunk-hate sex more than anything else and that you both refused to acknowledge what had happened once you guys are sober?"

"Yes, why are you asking these questions?"

Lou Ellen ignored Nico and continued talking "But then, Will here met this Asian guy who started openly flirting with him"

"I told you, he wasn't flirting. He was just being friendly"

Nico raised a brow "Will, he was looking at you flirtatiously and sending you massive pick up lines and he's not so subtly trying to make physical contact. He groped your ass twice"

"He was just talking nicely" Will spoke confused "And the groping was accidental"

"Twice" Nico repeated the word with more emphasis.

"It can happen!"

"You honestly thought he was just trying to have a nice conversation with you?" Nico questioned a little exasperated.

"Yes?"

"... I now fear to leave you alone all by yourself"

"Hey!" Will looked at his lover with a pout

"Moving on" Lou started playing with her Chines take-out, not really that hungry anymore. Besides, Nico and Will's story is far more interesting "You, Nico didn't take well with Will being all chummy with someone and you, almost stupidly confronted him with it which ended up with you two on some telenovela worthy of a verbal fight scene. And you, Nico isn't even quite sure why the whole Will is being friendly with another guy is affecting you"

"Again, why are you asking us?" Nico looked at Lou Ellen all skeptical. Just what is going on inside the girl's head?

"I do not share my plans to people" Lou had simply let out a sly grin "Moving on, your fight went all blurry and you two can't quite remember what happened in between but you both found yourself in another drunken state, waking up naked to each other and wearing engagement rings?"

"Yeah, we still don't know how that happened to be honest. It's still all blurry and a little bit fucked up" Nico admitted. That day gave him massive headache.

"But it opened up doors" Will shrugged "We ended up talking about our feelings. How we've been harboring something for the other but is just to afraid to admit it and that that decision turned out to have been really stupid'

"It had been awkward at first but it was actually refreshing. Being with each other, thinking normally and not drunk. We went on a couple dates, ditched the rest of our parents reunion month. It was pretty great"

"We soon find ourselves in a cruise ship, traveling the world. On our fourth month their, we got engaged. A real engagement, one we remember the details of" Will explained with a smile "And I think that is it?"

"Any more questions?"

"None. My thirst for information has been quenched for now"

"We've already talked about this the other day. Just why are you asking again?"

"Just need to confirm some things" Nico raised a brow. Oh he's so sure now that Lou Ellen will be using the information on something.

Unknowingly to the two, Lou Ellen had clicked stop on the recorder she had in her bag. Whatever she plans to do with it, only time can tell.

* * *

Paolo walked towards the corridor of one particular apartment clad only in his briefs and carrying a bottle of wine. At eight in the morning.

How there is no one outside, Paolo didn't question. If anything, he's actually quite thankful for it. Seriously, why does he have customers that needs some kind of specific requests? And even odd ones at that?

Then again, entertaining Jake's friend in only his briefs isn't the weirdest one he's ever got.

He stopped on his tracks, all of a sudden feeling dreadful. His instincts told him to just turn around, walk away and just forget it or there'll be consequences.

He didn't listen.

Too bad.

He found the apartment door.

* * *

"You know, if you two are planning to get on a threesome, you could have warned me long enough to get out of here first" Lou voiced out as she opened the door and seemingly eyeing something outside Will's apartment door.

"What the, Lou we have no plans of doing a threesome! What are you talking about?" Will walked towards the door with Nico in tow.

Lou had let out a snort " Oh my bad, maybe this guy over here is lost"

"What guy?"

"This guy wearing nothing but briefs and holding a bottle of wine" Lou gave the guy an overall look "Not bad. Are you lost? Wait no, actually have you been mugged?"

"Is uhm, Will Solace here?"

* * *

"Wait here" Will stood up, leaving the guy in the company of an amused looking Lou who decided that she'll prolong her stay, just so she can have the juice on what might happen and Nico, who just so happen to be the boyfriend of the very man he was suppose to entertain. He was eyeing him all critically but didn't voice any protest as to why a random guy had just popped out of the blue looking for his boyfriend.

Paolo is not sure if he should be wary of his reaction or not. For all he knew, the guy could be pretty much just damn good in hiding his emotions and is currently planning his death in a thousand torturous different ways. Silent people are dangerous.

Also, Jake didn't tell him about the boyfriend. Oh he is so going to make him double the pay up.

"Here, put them on. They're some of my brothers old clothes he left behind when he moved. I think they'll fit you" Will handed him the items and pointed to a door "That's the bathroom"

"Thanks" Paolo stood up and was back soon enough only to see three critical pair of eyes waiting for him to start speaking up.

Forget the double pay, he'll triple it up now.

"So, who are you?" Will asked genuinely curious.

"I'm Paolo, I work as a waiter in a bar downtown and uhm, occasionally let's just say I also do house services for a few clients. I just, I'm trying to get by with my degree in college and money is hard to come by" Paolo explained truthfully "Your friend, Jake was the one who called me to get you entertained. Don't get me wrong though, I never accepted requests if I knew that the one I'll be entertaining is in a relationship. I'm not a wrecker guy. If I had known, I wouldn't have come here. I'm sorry, it's just I really need the money to pay for my bills and this job is the quickest way I know and-

-Calm down, okay. Look, we're not going to judge you if that's what you think. Besides, you've explained yourself so it's all good"

"Thanks. Look, if there's anything I can do to make up for the mistake, just tell me"

"Can I have the wine?" Lou had asked immediately causing Will to look at her all scolding. "Lou Ellen, I swear to the gods"

"No, you guys can have it. Jake bought it anyway so I don't really mind" Paolo stood up from where he was sitting "I think I've already imposed your privacy too much, it would be best if I get going. I'll just mail you these clothes back?"

"Don't worry about the clothes, you can keep them if you want" Will shrugged him of and accompanied him by the door.

* * *

"I am appalled as to how you're not even the slightest bit jealous about it" Will frowned at Nico who had been busy looking at the other with amusement in his eyes. It had been almost an hour since Lou and the guy, whom they've briefly known as Paolo had left. And Nico, being the childish one he is at times, took that opportunity to start teasing the other and laughing at the situation Will had found himself in. Well at least Nico had stopped laughing at him now.

"Is there are reason for me to be jealous?" Nico raised a brow and looked at Will as if daring that if he said yes, there'll be consequences.

Will's lips quirked up "You know, Paolo's biceps are rather drool worthy. I mean, just look at how those arms flex and those muscles? Clearly, he's been working out~"

Nico looked at him with an eyebrow raised and an unreadable expression. Will grinned at the other teasingly.

That is it. Before Will can even comprehend what was going on, Nico had moved from his spot and found himself on Will's lap, attacking the blonde with an almost ferocious kiss, his arms finding its way around Will's neck, his fingers running around the other's blond locks. He pressed harder, almost feverish as he poured emotions over the kiss. He bit down on Will's lower lips causing the other to let out a moan. Nico inwardly had let out a smirk as he finally let go.

"What was that you were saying about Paolo?"

Will rolled his eyes "Shut up and let's do more of the kissing"

That being said, the blond navigated his way out if Nico's hold and gently flipped Nico so that he would be the one on top. This time, Will was the one to initiate a kiss. Nico found his hands around Will's hips, his heartbeat increasing a bit from all the feelings he knew Will is currently channeling with his lips. Kissing Will had always been a roller coaster ride of good emotions. How it took him some time to realize it, he doesn't want to ponder on right now.

Will finally let go of his lips before cupping his cheeks and attacking him with light and brief kisses all over his face.

"You're friends are one of a kind and a little weird" They finally stopped making out and Nico buried his head on Will's shoulder, inhaling the other's intoxicating smell "Are they always trying to pry on your love life?"

"Last I checked, not really. I have no idea what happened to them the last six months I was gone" Will stood up and sat on the couch before gently pulling Nico into his lap and planting soft kisses on his shoulders "Why? Are you worried?"

Nico had let out a snort "Haven't you met Percy and Jason? And by extension the rest of my friends? They're much worst"

"Point taken" Will let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Nico.

"I was actually jealous, you know" Nico spoke after a few moments of silence "But, thinking about it, the whole situation isn't in your control and me getting riled up about it isn't going to help"

Will hummed softly, listening to Nico's words. "You know I love you right? And not even my friend's trying to meddle with my love life that they all think is still none existing can ever change that?"

Nico nodded softly, not saying a word but he doesn't need to. Will knew he understands.

* * *

"Hey, Nyssa... can you lend me a few bucks?"

"What for?"

"I'm sort of short on my payment for Paolo"

Nyssa raised a brow "Thought it was all on your budget?"

Jake smiled sheepishly "About that, turns out you were right and I should have listened to you"

"I don't get it?"

"...Will came back with an Italian boyfriend" Jake admitted "And Paolo demanded triple the payment for all the trouble I just caused him. Not to mention, I just got an earful from Will"

Nyssa's expression turned all smugly at that. "Hah! I was right!"

"Yes, yes I know you told me so" Jake really wanted to throw a pillow at his sister right now. Too bad, he really needed that money.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to Paolo. Sorry, Paolo!
> 
> I am not proud with this chapter. Also, I really am not good with kissing scenes so a crappy one is all you'll gonna get.


End file.
